Love conquers all
by Kruger
Summary: ummm love conquers all is about how misa and l love light but hate each other, will their fighting push light away from them or keep him closer and who will win lights love. sorry if the summary is cheesy this is my first fanfict so please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Death Note fan fiction**

Light Yagami, a top student of Japan and is superior at everything. Except expressing his feelings on Valentine's day.

"Hey Light, what are you going to do on Valentines day?" The shinigami asked, bored out of his mind. Light sighed in annoyance.

"Nothing Ryuk, maybe use the Death Note on happy couples."

'Jealous much?' Thought Ryuk.

"LIGHT"

"Oh great, it's Misa." Misa Amane is a blond hair, brown eyes, hyperactive model, who has a huge crush on Light. He groaned and turned to his overly-obsessed girlfriend.

"Hey Light, I just wanted to give you a box of chocolate." Misa blushed lightly, handing him a pink heart-shaped box of sweets.

"No Misa, I don't want your box of chocolate." he refused rudely.

"CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!"

"Mello! Get out of here now." Mello glared at Light.

_Anyways continuing with the fanfic._

"Awwwww, why not?" She frowned, too stupid to realize his true feelings of her.

Before Light could give her a piece of his mind. Ryuzaki sneaks up behind Misa and pushes her away from Light.

"Ryuzaki, what was that for." Misa pouted.

"Misa, what were you just going to give Light?" He questioned.

"I was just going to give him my box of chocolate." She beamed.

"CHOCO--"

"Mello for the last time get out of here." Light interrupted him, kicking him out of the scene.

"Well, I have some bad news for you." Ryuzaki sighed sadly.

"What?" Misa asked curiously.

He revealed a red heart-shaped box of chocolate. "Light is going to accept MY box of chocolate!"

"Oh, not you too Ryuzaki." Light smacks his forehead in disbelief.

"Did somebody say chocolate?" Mello asked, glowing with pure joy.

"Mello get out of this fan fiction!!!" Everyone yells at poor Mello.

"Fine." Mello humped, walking out the door. "Security, don't let him back in" shouts Light.

_Now on with the story._

"But Light" Ryuzaki whined, giving him the puppy-eyes.

"Ryuzaki! Light belongs to me." Says Misa as she grabs Light's right arm.

"No!" Ryuzaki yelled back. "Light BELONGS to me!" He grabs Light's other arm.

"Misa! Ryuzaki! What are you two doing?" Light asks weakly.

'Please…. If there really is a God. (Besides me)' Light desperately thinking. 'Strike them down with all the power you fuckin got.'

"Light is **MINE!!!**" Misa yells, pulling Light.

"No he is **Mine!!!!!**" Ryuzaki yells back, pulling back harder.

"Hey you two! Cut that out!" Yells a very pissed-off Light.

"No mine!!!" They both yells in unison.

"I SAID CUT THAT OUT!!!!!!!!" Screams Light.

"MINE!!!!!" *RIP* Misa and Ryuzaki fall to the ground with a brown sleeve in their hands.

"My frickin shirt!!" Light shouts. He glaring daggers at both of them. They both turned to him teary-eyes.

"We're so very sorry, Light." Ryuzaki whispers weakly. He turns to Misa. "Right?" Misa nodded her head vigorously.

"Totally!" Misa replied. They crawled to Light on their knees. "We are soooo sorry Light!!" They cry out.

Light groans furiously and turns to them. "THIS WAS MY FAVORITE SHIRT YOU FUCKIN BASTARDS!"

Light brushes them off and runs home to change his now-torn shirt. After he changed his shirt he opens his Death Note.

As he writes down "Misa Amane" and "L Lawlet" in his death note, he laughs insanely and proclaims, "Finally they will be out of my life."

**The next day**

"Yes! No Ryuzaki or Misa to ruin my day." He grins in delight.

"LIGHT!!" A monotone voice yells.

"**LIGHT!!!**" A chirpy, high-pitched voice scrams.

"What the hell!" He asks in disbelieve." He pulls it out the Death Note. "How the hell--"

"Light!" They started shouting his name. "We got a surprise for you!"

"Crap!" He yells and starts to run as he see Misa and Ryuzaki running after him. He noticed a slip of paper sticking out of the Death Note and Light began pulling it.

"What is this?" He then notices the words "Death Note" changing right in front of Light's eyes. It says…

"LOVE NOTE!!!" He yells in surprise. HE opened the page where the rules were and read aloud. "Any human's name written in this notebook shall love the owner."

"Dammit!!! Ryuk what happened to my death note---" He turns and couldn't find Ryuk around him. "RYUK!!!" He shouts in frustration.


	2. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing, I would like to thank vampire-fetish15 my editor and the person that got me hooked on fan fiction. **

**So here is the new chapter, I hope everyone likes it**

_**In the previous chapter **_

"_LOVE NOTE!!!" He yells in surprise._

"_Dammit!!! Ryuk what happened to my death note---" He turns and couldn't find Ryuk around him. "RYUK!!!" He shouts in frustration._

__________________________________________________________________________

"Yeah, what Light?"

"Ryuk, where is my Death Note!!"

"Well, about that…." He grins. "I sort of misplaced it."

"You misplaced it?" Light raises his eyebrow in disbelief. "And you're smiling about it?" Ryuk nods his head. "How can you misplace it! It's your Death Note… wait." Light said. "You misplaced it or gave it to someone?"

"Well ummmm." Ryuk looks away.

"Ryuk!" Light yells, pointing his finger at him in aggravation. "You better tell me or no more apples for you!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO MY APPLES!!" Ryuk yells in anguish. "Ok I'll tell you… I gave it to Misa."

"Oh I see you gave it to Misa…." Light says calmly. "Wait a minute!! Misa?! Why would you give it to her!!" He glares at Ryuk.

"Well she took it from me." He shrugs in response.

"How?" Light asks, folding his arms.

"She… uh…. gave me an apple." Ryuk smiles nervously.

"You gave her the Death Note because she gave you an apple!!"

"But Light." The shinigami whines. "It was shiny." HE drools. "And sooo yummy."

Light made a fist and swung at Ryuk. "You bastard!" However, it went right through him. Ryuk started laughing his ass off. "Shut up!" Light sighed. "Fine! I guess I'll go get it."

AT Misa's house

"Hey Light!" Misa smiles at Light. "What's up?" She asks, hoping it involves the words, "need you" and "your bedroom".

"Misa I need my Death Note!!" Light yells impatiently.

She frowns and shrugs happily. "Not until you stay for cake." She batted her long black eyelashes at him. Hoping he'll take the frickin' hint.

"Did you mention cake?" Ryuzaki pops out behind Light.

"Ryuzaki what are you doing in my house!!!" Misa yells in surprise.

"I came because Light is here and I heard the word 'cake'." He simply answers.

"O…k." Misa rolls her eyes and lets them in.

"Misa, what kind of cake is it?" Ryuzaki questions.

"It's strawberry and chocolate" She answers.

"CHOCOLATE!!!!!" Mello pops out of the closet and runs for the fridge.

"What the!!… Mello get out!!" Yells Light and Misa.

Mello sighs in defeat and walks out. Karen walks into the room holding a chocolate candy bar. Everyone stops and stares at the two.

'Uh oh.' They think in horror. 'This could only end badly.'

"Choco…late?" Mello whispers and moves toward Karen.

"Oh hi Mello!" Karen sees Mello and waves at him. "What are you looking at?" asks Karen, realizing Mello's crazed look.

Just as she asked the question, Mello snatches her chocolate bar and eats it. Everyone behind stares in shock. It's as if time stood still… Karen in total shock and Mello happily eating the chocolate.

Ryuzaki cautiously walks toward Karen. "Karen… you ok?" She turns toward the voice that calls her and you could see the fury in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh hell no!" Karen whispers hoarsely. "He did not just eat MY chocolate bar?" She walks furiously towards at Mello. She taps his shoulder.

Mello turns and asks curiously. "Yes?" He raises his eyebrow at her. She only smiles sweetly at him, but you could see the mischief in her eyes.

"Hey Mello." She waves shyly at Mello. "I just came to say hi." Mello nods, suspicious by her actions. She opens her arms, hinting she wants a hug from him. He shrugs and hugs her. Karen grins and reveals a ice cubes behind his back.

Everyone gasped by her actions and gives Mello some hand signals to get away. However, being the dumbass he is, he didn't understand a single thing they said. "Huh?" Mello asks, but it was too late.

"This is your punishment." Karen whispers happily to Mello and she slipped the cold ice cubes down his shirt. Mello screams like a little girl in surprise. He drops and rolls on the ground. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" He cries.

"Karen!" Light yells. She turns to him, daring him to say it. "Uhh… don't kill him okay?" She grins.

"You think I would let him off that easily?" Karen smirks evilly. "You must be high!"

ME?!" Light replied angrily. "You're the one who is--" Ryuzaki clasps his mouth.

"Don't do it Light." He whispers. Karen's back to them and laughs darkly. "Wise choice love."

Karen drags Mello


End file.
